


A Matter of Reversal

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Harry glanced frantically around the room, searching for his god father's form, needing one more glimpse, just one more. Unfortunately he had not chosen the safest location for such a search. Suddenly a man lunged at both him and Neville, causing Harry to crash into the hard concrete floor.

His first reaction was to protect himself, Neville, and the treasured prophecy. 

"The prophecy, give me the prophecy, Potter!" Harry knew that voice he did not need to put a face to it. Lucius was pinning him painfully. the wand he held, pressed hard into his side. 

"NO!" He shouted before,"Neville --- catch it!" Harry threw the bottle as hard as he could to the other boy. Harry felt the wand shift and quickly used his own, pointing at his captor . "Impedimenta!" he roared sending Malfoy flying across the room and into a stone dais.

"You'll pay for that Potter!" he cried struggling to his feet "Avada --" 

"No!" Sirius shouted flinging himself from the top of the dias, into Malfoy, knocking him back to the unyielding ground where he remained motionless. "Harry, get Neville and Go, NOW!" Harry began to drag Neville from the battle as quickly as he was able.

"Harry...Harry its Dubbledore!" Neville suddenly cried, eyes shinning with relief.

"What did you say?" Harry asked as he continued to struggle with his burden.

"Dubbledore!" Neville repeated pointing toward a door above them. Harry's heart leapt at the sight, and stood frozen as he watched the wizard move easily toward the battle below. Suddenly a woman's scathing voice was heard above the rest.

"Why, if it isn't the werewolf! Come to watch me finish off my beloved cousin have you?" She asked laughing. Harry's eyes were drawn to Sirius who was crouched below her, writhing in pain. Harry's breath left him in a gasp and made to move toward his god father. Yet Neville held him back, his own gaze was fixed on the pair above, a sick knowing look was beginning to form.

"I won't let you do that Bellatrix!" Lupin said his voice strained yet firm. His amber eyes glowed as he advanced on the one harming his mate.

"No?" She questioned turning to Remus now, her spell over Sirius ended, yet he twitched slightly all the same. "What will you do then? You could never hurt anyone Lupin." She spat advancing on him, "All you ever ever were was my twisted cousins pampered PET! She fired now at Remus hard with a spell which nearly knocked him off his feet, but Lupin was stronger then that and held himself up. 

"He wasn't the twisted one Bella..." He began, "..,You were." Sirius had managed by now to right himself, yet instead of leaping back into the fight, he was starring, transfixed, at his lover and cousin's exchange.

"Moony...moony -- no." He whispered softly trying to move, to help Bellatrix cried out angrily at Lupin's comment and quickly fired another spell, this one knocked the breath out of Remus, the second caused him to double over. Stumbling backward, dangerously close to the edge...

"Goodbye --- Moony." She whispered his name, a smirk on her lips as she raised her wand one last time. The final spell issued forth with a jet of bright light, Lupin, his eyes widened with surprise as he fell from the dias, fell through the cloth strewn veil below . 

Harry let out a cry as he watched, saw his former professor, his father's best friend... vanish from them. He did not recall ever reaching his god father's side, yet as he heard an inhuman cry, he realized that he was right behind Sirius.

"Moony! Moony no~" He cried scrambling forward reaching for the veil which was holding his lover. Bella laughed, her laughter ringing through the deadly quiet which had enveloped the room after Lupin's fall. Sirius was clawing at Kingsley who had lept forward to grab him before he too, fell victim to the veil's magic.

" It's over Sirius," he murmured to him struggling against the fists and kicks that were given to him. "He's gone, there's --- he's gone Sirius," he said. Harry could see that he too could hardly accept the truth of what had happened, Kingsley looked over to Harry catching his gaze. Sirius growled at this , his eyes burning angrily.

" He's not! Maybe you can accept that so easily, but don't ask me to. Don't you Dare ask me to!" Kingsley released him and Sirius fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands he began to rock backward then forward weeping softly. "Moony," he whimpered, "come back, please love, come -- come back."


End file.
